


Waiting for you

by BeepBopChu



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBopChu/pseuds/BeepBopChu
Summary: After three years Henry finally comes home.
Relationships: Jasper Dunlop/Henry Hart
Kudos: 32





	Waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Enjoy ( ◜‿◝ ).

Twenty one years later, he still lacked the ability to make a perfect omelette. His college roommates had always teased him on how atomic any thing he puts in a pan becomes. Surprisingly, he always wasn't this bad in the kitchen. Beore he left home for college, he had been the one handling all the cooking and every household related thing. It really couldn't be helped then, with a baby sister who was as atomic as his cooking, a father whose major occupation was not being in the country and a mother who was, well, doing whatever she wanted, he had to survive somehow.

He disposes the omelette he made and sits by the window with a cup of coffee. He never wanted to come back to this town. This town were everything was white and black. A town left behind by the world. Whenever he told most people of his hometown, they were ask if he was really sure he was from there. After a while, he began to believe that maybe, just maybe the town was imaginary and all the things that happened to him there were just a dream.

It was funny how three years of solitude could be ruined with a single sentence. All Charlotte had to say to convince him to come to the godforsaken town was to tell him he was coming and less less than an hour, he was dashing to the train station with his credit card and a backpack. Maybe this was a mistake. He shouldn't be here.

The phone rings and he picks it up, the caller's background is noisy and annoying, It's all the things he hates. He wants to hang up but he wants to be sure that it isn't him

"Hello" he says 

  
There is a buzzing noise on the phone

  
"Hello, I can't hear you"

  
"Hellllooooo, Henry. Lord, I hate using landlines. Where are you ? We've been waiting for hours" the caller says.

  
He is confused. The voice sounds familiar but he can't place it anywhere. Who were the people waiting for him ?. 

  
"Hey, are you still there or should I hang up ?" The voice askes suddenly.

  
"I...I sorry Ehhhh who are you again ?" He replies with a stutter. 

  
The caller laughs "Henry, it's me, Charlotte. Sorry, I have this weird, really really weird tooth infection so I am going to be talking like this for awhile. I thought you knew I would call you".

  
He remembers immediately, the first thought that come to his mind is fuck. He was supposed to meet her today. "Oh my God. Char, I am so so sorry. I didn't even remember. Fuck, I don't even remember what today is. Just give me ten minutes and I will be right in your front" He says.

  
"Don't bother. I am tired of sitting in here by myself. Beside, he couldn't make it today. He said something about some things he had to take care of. So tommorow by 3. You'll be there. We'll all be there." He hears the nervousness in her voice as she speaks.

  
He wants to give her an excuse but his head couldn't formulate anything. There was no need hurting her over something as stupid as this.

  
"Yes, we'll be all the there. The whole gang"   
He hears her sigh in relief. It was almost like she had expected him to bail on them " Yeah. I am so excited. Tomorrow by 3. At your place"

  
"Wait, what ? My.." the phone disconnects  
He drops the phone tiredly.

It was going to be his place. This was always their meeting spot. Whenever they wanted to plan a way to skip school or to help their boss with anything. This was always their meeting ground. It was only fitting that after three years of not seeing each other, that they would come back to their meeting point.

The sound of his sister's car parking in front of the building was a signal for him to move to his room. If they saw each other, a huge row would ensue. Whose fault it would be wouldn't even be necessary because they always do equal damage.

  
Sleeping was hard. The thought of everything that might happen the next day keeps him awake till morning. The three of them had always been friends since they were kids. You could even call them the three musketeers. Hen, Char and Jas. It was a pain that after all their time together, something fickle had separated them. It was him and his damn feelings.

  
At first, He had tried to hide it. To pretend that it wasn't there at all. That the stars he always saw whenever he smiled was a fiction of imagination. That on the days his laughter made him forget to breathe was because he was sick and dying. Charlotte was always the smart one. She found out as soon as the signs began to show. She had hugged him and assured him that everything would be okay. That falling in love with your best friend was usually the best thing that could happen. Jasper was always the clueless one. Even if it fell right on his head, he wouldn't even understand what was in front of him.

  
As he turns and turn on his bed, he sees a ping pong ball on the floor and begins to okay with it. The ball was a gift from Jasper. He said it was a good stress reliever. He thinks maybe Jasper wasn't as clueless as he thought. Maybe the problem was him not showing enough of his feelings. In between fighting crime and juggling a double life, it was always easy to carry Charlotte along but it got complicated with Jasper. Maybe this was a good thing. This reunion was a good thing. He would throw his feelings away and try to repair their friendship. It didn't matter if he had ran away from the other parts of the country because he heard he was coming back. That's what he would do. He would throw it away.

  
"Henrrryyyyyy" 

  
Someone is shaking him while screaming louding in his ears. He knows the voice and tries to use his pillow to block out the voice.

  
"No, you don't. You're going to get your ass out of this bed. Charlotte asked me to make sure you're awake and around when they come"

  
"Fine, fine. I'm awake now so scram" he says 

His younger sister, Piper sits on the edge of the bed and watches him as he walks to the bathroom.

  
"So everyone's coming" she says in a conversational tone.

  
He doesn't respond to her.

  
"You know, this is good. The three of you being together a long time".

  
He still doesn't respond. With a sigh, she walks to the door and says "Henry, Don't blow this up" then leaves.

  
He doesn't say a word. 

  
9:45 am  
He is ready. He paces the living room thinking of excuses to give to Charlotte for his absence. His plan was to escape before she got here but Piper has been standing close to the door with a murderous aura that promised death if he dares to leaves. No one is here yet.

  
9:52 am  
Charlotte has arrived. She is asking him different question without giving a chance to breathe. Piper is talking over his head. For some reason, his mother decided this was the best time to try out a new cooking recipe. Ray was also there, his reason being that he missed them but the camera and evil look on his face said another thing. Even his ever absent dad was around. He looks at his time, he isn't late. Maybe he got stuck in traffic and couldn't make it.

  
9:59 am  
For some reason, his head is spinning. He wants to puke on the floor and faint. There's also a weird feeling in his stomach. Charlotte and Piper are helping his mum to clear the kitchen. His dad was playing with a toy train in the dinning table. Maybe if he closes his eyes and sleep, by the time he wak s up, the whole day would be done. Schwoz is here too. He doesn't even know why.

  
10:30 am  
Everyone is eating and laughing at the dinning table. There is so much food and drinks on the table. They're exchanging stories and memories. He doesn't try to join in and no one forces him to. The food tastes bland in his mouth and the drinks are like oral drip. He wants to pick up his phone to call him but he remembers he doesn't have his number anymore. So he eats and wait.

  
11:02 am  
Charlotte calls him. He couldn't make it. He doesn't listen to the reason Charlotte gives. He is relieved and sad. This is good though. 

  
5:50pm  
Everyone is exhausted and tired. Charlotte promises to come tomorrow. Ray laughs and threatens to sack the three of them if they don't come to work. Ray laughs as he says so but they both know he's not bluffing. Ray's a good man. No boss would retain three teenage brat who disappear on him for three years but Ray would. For that, they're grateful. 

  
7:00 pm  
He's in his room. Listening to music and reading a textbook. He needs to go back to school soon. The longer he stays at home, the harder it would be for him to leave. 

  
9:37 pm  
He has given up on reading the textbook. The words are jumbled up and he feels really tired. He lays on his bed and closes his eyes.

  
10:22 pm  
There's a knock on his window. Maybe it's the squirrels or a bird. He doesn't stand to open it.

  
The knocking persists, "Go awayyy. Damn, it's late. Don't you have a tree or something to sleep in"

  
"Ah,no. I rather sleep in a bed." A voice replies  
He jumps up from his bed in shock and moves to the window. He is there in all his scattered glory. His dark hair is sticking out everywhere and there are leaves on his clothes. He smiles as he slides the window up . A twenty one year old man who still couldn't properly climb a tree. He is laughing as he steps into your room.

  
You sit in your bed as you watch him as he removes the leaves from his clothes. He jumps into your bed and smiles " three years, huh " he says.

  
You don't look at him but you nod your head.

  
"It seems like it was yesterday" he says again

  
"It doesn't really"

  
"How've you been ? You know with uni and stuff" he is playing with his hair.

  
"It's been good"

  
No one says anything again. You want to scream and say everything on your mind but you've promised yourself not to do it.

  
10:25 pm  
He suddenly laughs. You look at him as he laughs like a maniac. You don't understand what is funny.

  
"Jasper, do you mind sharing the humour ?" You say. You feel slightly insulted that he is laughing.

  
"Nah, it's nothing. It's funny how after three years, we're just sitting and looking at each other as if we don't have anything to say. I will tell you something, Hen " he replies jumping off the bed.

  
"What is it ?" You're agitated and scared. Maybe this was the end of your friendship.

"I'm mad at you. For leaving and not calling anyone. Like who the hell goes to a university at the end of the state and stays there for three years. I can swear you don't understand half the shit of what happens here. You should have tried to talk to us" He is looking at you straight in the eyes "even if you don't want to talk to anyone then you should have talked to me. "He says.

  
"Jasper, I..I am sorry. I really am".

  
He feels ashamed. Without sparing a single thought for the others, he just ran away. Suddenly, he feels the weight of the bad decisions he's been carrying for three years. Tears flowed uncontrollably from his eyes. He feels Jasper's hand running through his hair.

"It's alright. Just alright. Just don't run away like that again. You had me waiting for a long while. I wanted to drag you out of that damn school but Charlotte was always going yadda yadda yadda. You can't do this. You can't do that " He said waving his hands while pretending to be Charlotte.

Henry wipes his eyes with the back of his hand while laughing silently.

"Hen, I'm serious. Don't do it again. Even if it's hard to stay here. Just don't leave me again please"

2:10pm

They spent the night talking and laughing over everything that had happened in their lives. Somewhere in-between they had both moved into the bed with different packets of weird fudge Pocky. 

Jasper had fallen asleep while slowly singing along to a nursery rhyme.

Looking home at the boy laying beside him, he sighed and thought maybe coming back home wasn't such a bad idea .

**Author's Note:**

> It's 9:07 WAT and it's cold and I clearly don't know what am doing.
> 
> Kudos and comments highly appreciated.


End file.
